


gentle mornings at the Zimmermann residence

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Trans Character, Trans Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Trans Male Character, mention of periods?, no blood discussion though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bitty starts his period while spending the night with Jack, and Jack is a really great boyfriend.





	gentle mornings at the Zimmermann residence

Bitty awoke softly that morning, the way you do when you are well-rested and the rising sun slowly rouses you from your peaceful sleep. Light filtered through the blinds and left stripes of gold across Jack’s bed, and made Bitty’s hair glow. 

Jack was already awake, but absolutely could not pull himself away from being this relaxed and unbothered lying next to his boyfriend in their bed. Jack stretched a little bit. The game last night was physical-- Tampa Bay didn’t play around-- and he noticed a few bruises had fully bloomed overnight on his chest and peeked out from beneath his boxers. Bitty looked rather like an angel, Jack mused, with his thin white t-shirt that was three sizes too big hanging over him. 

As his mind started to return to him as he woke up, Bitty was glad to feel the soft heat of Jack still lying next to him. He must’ve… not gone on his morning run? That’s not like him.

Jack noticed the little wrinkle between Bitty’s brows and rubbed his thumb over it. Bitty relaxed back into his touch, and Jack took the opportunity to press little kisses to his temple and cheeks. Enough to reassure Bitty that he wasn’t leaving the apartment anytime soon but without fully waking him up, hopefully. Jack realized he probably had morning breath, so he carefully eased out of bed to go remedy that situation. 

As Jack began to walk towards the bathroom, he had to stifle a chuckle as he saw Bitty unconsciously roll over towards the warm spot he left behind. 

Something caught his eye from Bitty’s side of the bed, the sheets kicked down towards the end of the bed, and-- Oh. Right. 

Bitty could hear Jack puttering around in the bathroom, and nearly woke up to try to see if he could pull him into the shower so he’d have some company, but the sounds of running water put him to sleep as quick as the thought had come to him. 

The next sensation Bitty felt was the dip of the mattress as his rather large boyfriend tried not to clamber back in. Jack’s hand smoothed through his hair, and yeah, Bitty could definitely sleep for a couple more hours. It was probably only around 9, he’d never known Jack to naturally sleep much later than 8:30.

Bitty let himself relax as Jack smoothed his wide hands over his body, firm enough to not tickle but still with a gentleness that was soothing. 

“G’mornin’ baby,” Bitty mumbled with a smile, as Jack mouthed over his collarbone. He felt Jack’s lips curve up in a smile.

“Shhhhh,” Jack breathed against his chest. His hair was starting to tickle against Bitty’s chin. “Gonna take such good care of you.”  
Then Jack reached back up to the bedside table and the next thing Bitty felt was a warm washcloth between his legs. Bitty’s eyes flew open, finally--

“Jack, what-” and the realization came. He’d started his period overnight. 

He looked down at Jack, and those icy blue eyes stared up at him with utter adoration. His hair was mussed and his cheeks were unusually rosy. He was breathtakingly beautiful. 

“Shhhh, baby. I’ve got it.” Jack carefully wiped between and on the sides of his thighs, very carefully in his folds, and finally behind, to his perineum. 

Bitty didn’t know if he felt like laughing or crying. This big lug of a man, so delicately cleaning his most secret parts… he let the vulnerability wash over him but tried to not feel embarrassed. Jack had his focused face on, and Bitty had to admit the view wasn’t half bad. 

When Jack was satisfied with his work, he rubbed his nose up the trail of hair leading to Bitty’s belly button, and kissed his belly button. Bitty was thoroughly distracted as Jack dipped his tongue into his belly button-- distracted enough to not notice Jack setting the washcloth over on a towel and then reaching for something else on the bedside table. 

Jack kissed his way up his body again, until his face was resting against the shell of Bitty’s ear. Bitty’s legs were folded up, so Jack was still able to slip something past his feet and up his legs--

Bitty felt a pair of his boxer briefs being pulled over his ass. There was already a pad fitted in them. 

“You’re so… Crisse, Bitty… I’m so glad you’re here with me,” Jack had both his hands back again and pulled Bitty in close to his bare chest while whispering ever so gently in his ear.

Bitty was so thankful, and yet… “I thought last time was going to be it,” he mumbled.

“What?” Jack wasn’t quite there yet.

“I thought my last… period was going to be the last one ever. But I guess not.” Bitty couldn’t help but feel disappointed. 

Jack kissed his cheeks, and his nose, and his lips, and for a long time Bitty wondered if they just weren’t going to talk about it. “Oh, Bitty…” Jack huffed into his ear, and then as if he was suddenly overcome with emotion, “Eric, oh Eric, God, I just…” Jack clutched Bitty even closer and breathed him in.

“Yeah, I love you too,” Bitty said, and pulled his head back to give him a long kiss. 

“I can use this as a good excuse to spoil you.” Jack said, with a mischievous grin. 

“You always spoil me.” Bitty retorted.

Jack laughed, almost a little loud for this quiet morning. “Spoil you extra?” 

“Mmmm…” Bitty pretended to be in deep thought. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. should I write more? lmk. 
> 
> and honestly this is me living vicariously. I gotta go wash my sheets and I'm pissed.


End file.
